Gone
by SeleneAkai
Summary: Annabeth has just left the War Council at Camp Half-Blood where she informs Chiron and the other camp leaders what Hera is up to. She remembers the night Percy disappeared and wishes she'd acted a little differently.


Hey: Selene Akai here! This was written before _Son of Neptune _came out (but I don't think it's off-cannon anyway) I hope you guys enjoy my interpretation of the characters and this moment between Annabeth and Percy that I think really highlights sides of Percy and Annabeth that we know are there but don't get to see. Actually, in a way this is really similar to that one scene in MOA. I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't read and those of you who have, I hope you know what I'm talking about otherwise I'm totally wrong. Enjoy! Also- I do not own Percy Jackson or anything this fanfiction references, all that belongs to Rick Riordan (who can no longer sue me!)

Gone

The War Council was adjourned and Annabeth did her best to walk calmly out of the room. She hadn't let anyone see her sweat in ten years and she wasn't about to start now. Stupid Hera. Stupid Jason. Stupid Percy. Annabeth went to the stables and took a horse ride to the beach. She thought back to the last night she'd seen Percy. She'd told Piper that they'd kissed goodnight and that was the last she'd seen of him. Lies. Percy and taken Annabeth down to the beach for some decent alone time. Underwater air bubbles were fine but Chiron outlawed them once he heard some of the (completely untrue) rumors of what the couple did down there. So they snuck out. Annabeth dismounted and sat on a rock, allowing her memories to play out in front of her.

_"Are you ready?" Percy let go of the reins and took Annabeth's hand. She nodded nervously._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Ready…set…jump!" They jumped off the horse and into the surf, laughing the whole short fall. High tide was starting the first big wave that broke washed over both of them. They just laughed even harder. Annabeth was proud to say that Percy only smiled like that when they were alone. It was an unabashedly joyful expression that twinkled with mischief. "You're soaked," he said finally, the laughter subsiding._

_ "Well we aren't all Children of Poseidon!"_

_ "Good thing too."_

_ "Why? Don't want to share the glory?" He laughed again._

_ "Glory I've got by the buckets, glory I could give up without a thought. But you being my sister…that just might kill me." He was only half playful. He reached out and touched the side of Annabeth's face, which he was magically keeping the waves off of._

_ "Well, I am the only one who knows how to kill you." He furrowed his eyebrows._

_ "Why is that such a turn on?" Laughter resumed. Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him and kissed her. It might've been your average sweet kiss, but it still took her breath away. So she thought. "I love you." He said quietly. Now she really couldn't breathe. Annabeth sat up, unsure what to do or say. Percy propped himself on his elbow, waiting patiently for her reply. When she didn't respond after a minute or two he said "you don't have to say it back. I just want you to know how I feel." She cracked a smile. Four months ago, when they started dating, Percy would've been a wreak at this point, fearful of rejection but not now. Wait, no, he was always nervous when it came to steps in their relationship. The poor boy was shaking when he took her on their first real date. She knew he'd chickened out in saying this very statement several times- which she was fine with. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she was simply as terrified about saying it as he'd been._

_ "Why? Why'd you say it?" Percy wasn't offended, like Annabeth had expected, instead he looked worried._

_ "Because, I've been having this feeling that I'm not going to see you for awhile. And I needed to know you knew I love you."_

_ "You're holding something back." He shook his head- tell –tale lie for the Son of Poseidon. "Percy…"_

_ "Don't worry about it. It's just a nightmare."_

_ "Nightmare or demigod nightmare?" He didn't answer. "Percy! This could be important. I'll know if you're seeing something- tell me." Annabeth heard a screeching noise. "Harpies! We'll finish this talk tomorrow, come on." They ran back to camp, hand-in-hand. "Good night Percy." He crashed his lips down onto hers desperately, fearful, like he knew this would be their last kiss for a long time._

_ "Just, just remember, no matter what happens, that I love you and _nothing_ could change that. Okay?"_

_ "I'll remember."_ _Percy nodded, still tense, and walked into his cabin._

If only she'd known that he wouldn't. If only she'd know the next day he'd be gone.

Annabeth watched the waves crash from her perch on the rock. What would she have said that night, if she'd known? What had Percy dreamt? Tears tempted her but she refused them. Crying didn't get you anywhere and so Annabeth seldom did it. _ He will remember,_ she thought, _he has too. Memories don't make love, love makes memories._

* * *

__Okay, so you guys know how this goes: let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this blip!


End file.
